Wylie
Wylie (Japanese: おじいさん Grampa) is a character of the day who appeared in An Appetite for Battle!. As Wylie came home, having just won a battle tournament at a festival, he was challenged to a battle by his wife to settle a quarrel they had earlier. Not having a lot of confidence in Carrie's battling skills, he accepted the battle. For the battle, Wylie chose to battle with his , while Carrie chose to battle with a she had found sleeping on their doorstep earlier. During the battle, Delphox had no trouble with Chespin because of its type advantage and the fact that Chespin had eaten too much of Carrie's macarons earlier. Just as Delphox's was about to hit Chespin, jumped in front of it, and Wylie quickly ordered Delphox to stop. Clemont then explained how the Chespin actually belonged to him and that it had run off. Wylie concluded that he had won the battle, since Chespin wasn't officially Carrie's Pokémon, but Chespin still wanted to continue battling. Clemont then asked Carrie if he could continue in her place, and she agreed. By constantly rolling and evading Delphox's attacks, Chespin became fitter and lost the weight it had gained from eating Carrie's macarons. It was now able to keep up with Delphox, although another Flamethrower from Delphox hurt it badly. Right at that moment, Chespin's Ability activated, and with this new power, it managed to hit Delphox hard. Just as Wylie ordered Delphox to use , Wylie fell down due to back problems. The battle was then called off and declared a draw. Inside their house, Wylie explained what had caused the quarrel between him and Carrie in the first place: Wylie had made comments to Carrie how he wanted her to lose some weight. This offended her, and she had taken away his dinner. To make up for his comments, Wylie had bought a cake. Accepting his apologies, Carrie proposed to and to eat the cake together. Wylie and Carrie then said their farewells to the group as they continued on their way. Pokémon is Wylie's only known Pokémon. It was sent out to battle in order to settle a quarrel with . Initially, Delphox clearly had the advantage in the battle, due to the type advantage, but also due to Chespin having eaten too many of Carrie's macarons before. Just as Delphox was about to hit Chespin with Flamethrower, jumped in front. After Clemont explained to Carrie the Chespin was actually his, the battle resumed with Clemont battling instead of Carrie. Clemont was able to reduce the weight Chespin had gained from eating the macarons by having it dodge Delphox's attacks with rolling techniques. As a result, Chespin was now able to keep up with Delphox, although it was badly hurt by one of its Flamethrowers. At that moment, Chespin's Ability activated, and Chespin gained the upper hand, hitting Delphox hard with its strengthened attacks. Wylie then intended to order Delphox to use Mystical Fire, but right as Delphox was about to execute the move, Wylie fell to the ground due to hurting his back. The battle was then called off and declared a draw. Delphox's known moves are , and .}} Trivia * Wylie's English name may be a pun of the fictional character Wile E. Coyote, for Wylie uses fox-like Pokémon. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=宮澤正 Tadashi Miyazawa |en=Jason Griffith |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |pl=Marek Robaczewski |es_eu=Roberto Cuenca Martínez }} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters es:Wylie fr:Willy it:Wylie zh:爷爷（XY015）